Our Affair
by Yagami Ritsu
Summary: Dalam kamar yang seharusnya kosong Ku merasakan nafas kegelapan di dadaku/ Jika kau ingin mengatakan perpisahan Aku kan membawamu dan takkan biarkan kau pergi/ Sekarang dirimu milikku untuk selamanya/ Aku mencintaimu
1. Prolog

**Hai... Ritsu newbee bikin Vocaloid, ini ffn Voca pertama Ritsu... Mohon bimbingan dan kerja samanya ya? Selamat menikmati :D**

 **Our Affair adalah milik Ritsu**

 **Chara milik Vocaloid**

* * *

Langit-langit sewarna gading itu menjadi pemandangannya, ia tak bisa lepas menatap. Pikirannya melayang pada kasus yang harus diselesaikannya. Hanya kasus orang hilang, tapi yang membuatnya berat adalah siapa orang hilang itu dan juga orang yang mendatanginya.

Tadinya kasusnya hanya seperti itu, tapi beberapa waktu lalu orang hilang itu ditemukan. Bukan dalam keadaan selamat, dia meninggal dengan cara mengenaskan.

Tubuhnya berlumur darah, ada luka tusukan diperut. Tapi wajahnya tampak tenang. Terbaring di atas ranjang sebuah hotel. Selimut putih dan tebal menutupi tubuhnya hingga dagu, darah terlihat merembes dan menodai selimut itu.

Kepulan asap rokok menguar di udara, ternyata rokok yang dijadikan obat penghilang penat tak mampu mengobati rasa jengah di otaknya.

Dia menarik rambutnya gusar, persoalan kecil ini membuatnya muak!

Sekali ia mengalihkan pandangan ke atas meja, ada cukup banyak berkas yang masuk dan menumpuk. Punggungnya terasa panas karna berjam-jam ia tak meninggalkan kursi kebanggaannya. Kedua kaki jenjang miliknya ia selonjorkan di meja. Dengan celana jeans yang agak longgar dan juga sepatu kulit khas koboi miliknya, membuat dirinya lebih terlihat seperti preman ketimbang pekerjaan mulianya.

"Kasus ini menjengkelkan!"

Teriaknya marah, sambil terus menatap lekat-lekat foto yang ditempel di papan tulisnya. Seseorang yang hilang, seseorang yang sudah membuat otaknya buntu beberapa waktu ini dan malah ditemukan tak bernyawa.

Soal tersangka, dirinya sudah menangkapnya. Tapi sangat sulit mengorek keterangan darinya.

Dirinya memilih bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya, meneguk sisa kopi yang telah dingin di meja. Mengambil beberapa berkas dan mulai menyiapkan diri.

"Kali ini, aku tidak akan membiarkannya bisu!"

* * *

Ruangan kecil itu hanya berisi sebuah meja dari aluminium, dan dua buah kursi. Ada sebuah cermin besar di sisi lain ruangan. Ini sudah seperti tempat introgasi dalam serial detektif yang selalu ia tonton. Cermin besar itu sangat ikonik sekali. Di balik cermin itu beberapa orang polisi atau detektif tengah melihatku. Memperhatikan apa yang akan yang akan kulakukan?

Tidak ada, dengan diborgol seperti ini membuatku bingung harus melakukan apa.

Seharusnya hari itu aku tidak boleh hidup.

Dia mengelus perutnya yang rata, ada rasa nyeri ketika tangannya menyentuh sesuatu di balik kaos tahanan yang ia pakai.

Di baliknya ada sebuah luka yang sudah dijahit dan perban.

Seharusnya aku sudah mati

Seharusnya kita abadi bersama

Aku tidak mau di sini

Aku ingin bersamamu

Aku mencintaimu, sedari dulu

* * *

Dirinya berbelok dari ruang kerja miliknya, menatap dengan malas sebuah pintu yang terkunci.

"Bos, kau akan mengintrogasi sekarang?" Tanya seseorang yang terlihat terkejur melihatnya.

"Ya, di mana yang lain?"

"Em..." Orang itu terlihat sedikit ragu untuk bicara. "Mereka pergi ke luar sebentar."

"Oh, lalu kau?"

Orang itu tersenyum kikuk, sedikit menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Aku baru saja kembali, tadi aku baru dari toilet."

Dia terlihat kesal, namun berusaha tenang. "Aku akan interogasi dia. Cepat buka kuncinya!"

Orang itu segera bergegas, namun tiba-tiba saja orang itu membatu.

"Ada apa?" Katanya mendekat.

"Dia... Kabur..."

"Apa?!"

Dan benar saja, ruangan itu kosong. Tak nampak tersangka yang seharusnya duduk di sana.

"Cepat lakukan pencarian!"

"Ba-baik!"

"Sial!" Dan dirinya dengan frustasi langsung menendang barang yang ada di sekitrnya, juga melemparkan berkas yang ada di tangannya.

 **Mind to RnR?**

* * *

 **Hai... Ini pertama kalinya Ritsu membuat ffn Voca.. Ritsu suka Voca sekitar tahun 2009... Jatuh cinta pertama kali sama Shion Kaito di lagu Cantarella... Jatuh cinta sama Meiko yang terkesan dark dan sedih... Hehe... Semoga kalian bisa menikmati... Jangan lupa RnR ya? Sankyuu ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Membuka mata dan mendapati diri sendiri berada di tempat yang tak seharusnya. Semuanya terus terjadi selama beberapa bulan ini.

Iris cokelat madu itu mengerling, menatap sebuah tirai yang mulai disusupi sinar mentari pagi. Ini bukan tempat seharusnya ia berada. Belaian angin dingin dari ac menyadarkannya bahwa di bawah selimut tebal ini dirinya tak memakai apa pun.

Meiko, mendudukkan tubuhnya, menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran tempat tidur. Memandang sendu pada sosok lain yang tengah tertidur di sisinya.

Sosok itu adalah pria tampan dengan rambut ungu panjang yang kini tergerai bebas sewarna terong. Wajahnya tampak tenang, dan dadanya terekspose karena selimut hanya menutupi dari pinggang ke bawah. Meiko bisa melihat dada bidang dan otot perut yang sexy itu. Sangat menggiurkan sejujurnya.

Sakit kepala menyerang, membuat Meiko sedikit mengerang. Nampaknya ia terlalu banyak minum semalam sehingga lagi-lagi ia berada di sini. Sebaiknya ia segera bergegas dan pulang.

Meiko melepaskan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, segera mengutik pakaiannya yang berceceran di lantai. Segera memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Usai tubuhnya kembali segar dan memakai pakaiannya semalam, Meiko sekali lagi memandang ranjang yang semalaman tadi memanas. Gakupo pria yang bergumul dengannya semalam masih terlelap di sana.

Dapur adalah tempat yang selanjutnya dikunjungi Meiko, membuka kulkas dan menyiapkan sarapan. Kali ini Meiko merasa ingin tertawa, mungkin karena beberapa bulan ini Meiko selalu memasak untuk Gakupo, isi kulkasnya kini beragam; tak lagi melulu berisi bir dan mie instan.

Nasi sudah matang, begitu juga dengan semangkuk sup ayam, salad buah, dan segelas jus jeruk. Dengan ini Meiko bisa pulang.

Gakupo membuka matanya, memperlihatkan iris amhetysnya yang indah. Samar-samar ia dapat mencium aroma sup ayam. Ia meraba sisi ranjangnya yang kini kosong dan dingin. Gakupo menghela nafas, lagi-lagi ia kecolongan dan membiarkan Meiko meninggalkannya Lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Sudah berapa kali itu terjadi?

Gakupo tampak frustasi, padahal sekali lagi mereka kembali bercinta. Gakupo tidak bisa melupakan malam-malam lain yang mereka lewati dalam hasrat. Lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Terus seperti itu selama beberapa bulan ini.

Gakupo berfikir di malam pertama Meiko memberikannya, hubungan mereka sudah sangat dekat. Gakupo adalah orang yang pertama, yang seharusnya menegaskan kepemilikannya atas Meiko. Ya Gakupo mencintai wanita itu tanpa si wanita menyadari arti dirinya bagi Gakupo Kamui.

 **Our Affair**

Meiko tiba di apartemen tempat tinggalnya jam enam pagi. Ia masih mengantuk sebenarnya, melanjutkan tidur adalah hal yang sangat ingin ia lakukan sekarang. Tapi ada hal lain yang harus ia lakukan.

Meiko lagi-lagi memasak, kali ini bukan untuk Gakupo, dan kali ini ia memasak nasi goreng seafood.

Selesai memasak, Meiko menaiki tangga menuju kamar suaminya. Membuka pintu, Meiko sedikit terkejut tak ada sosok suaminya tertidur di ranjang. Apa suaminya sudah berangkat kerja? Seharusnya ia mengecek kamar dulu tadi.

"Kau baru pulang?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung mengagetkan Meiko dan refleks membuatnya langsung berbalik ke arah suara. Meiko mendapati suaminya sudah berpakaian rapi, tangannya tengah sibuk memasang dasi.

Perlahan Meiko menghampiri dan memasangkan dasi suaminya.

"Sarapan? Aku membuat nasi goreng."

Lelaki dengan rambut biru dan iris sebiru lautan itu sedikit mengangguk. "Ada sedikit waktu." Katanya sambil pergi melewati Meiko.

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan, menikmati sarapan dalam diam. Hingga sang kepala keluarga Kaito Shion mulai berdeham untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku akan pulang larut, tak usah memasak atau menungguku pulang. Kalau kau ada kegiatan kau boleh pergi."

Meiko hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan kecil.

"Dan kenapa beberapa bulan ini kau selalu pulang pagi? Apa aktormu itu sudah terkenal sekarang hingga membuatmu harus terus mengasuhnya hingga pagi?"

Ah ini dia. Tadinya Meiko fikir Kaito tidak akan bertanya mengenai kegiatannya beberapa bulan ini. Haruskah ia bilang bahwa selama ini ia selalu mabuk dan dilanjutkan dengan pergumulannya dengan Gakupo?

Sejak kapan pula pria yang bersatus suaminya ini mau repot memikirkan kapan ia pulang?

"Oh, Gakupo sedang naik daun sekarang. Banyak acara yang harus ia hadiri dan selalu selesai usai tengah malam. Aku harus bilang apa?"

"Berhenti bekerja padanya, kau sudah menikah sekarang."

Sekarang? Kalau itu diucapkan tiga tahun lalu Meiko akan menurutinya. Apa Kaito lupa bahwa ia sudah menjadi wanita yang sudah menikah tiga tahun ini?

"Tidak bisa, terlalu mendadak."

Kaito sedikit menghentakkan giginya.

Penolakan, sudah sejak kapan istri penurutnya ini menjadi keras kepala? Kaito tidak suka.

"Kau membantahku?!" Kaito menghentakkan meja makan, membuat Meiko langsung membeku memandang Kaito.

"Kau istriku sekarang! Menurut pada suamimu!"

Meiko merasa pusing dan marah. Sepertinya kali ini pertengkaran mereka akan lebih pelik.

"Berhenti mengoceh seolah kau suami yang baik! Sedangkan setiap malam kau pulang ke tempat wanita itu!"

 **Plakk**

Tamparan itu terasa panas di pipi Meiko. Ada sedikit luka robek di bibir Meiko.

"Jaga bicaramu! Dia itu wanita baik-baik!"

Meiko mengepalkan tangannya. "Oh masa?! Wanita itu tidur dengan lelaki yang sudah menikah dan kau bilang dia baik-baik?!"

Nafas Kaito memburu, tak terima bahwa wanita yang ia cintai disebut seperti itu oleh Meiko.

"Jaga mulutmu! Ingat Sakine, kau kunikahi karena Ayahmu. Kau harus ingat seharusnya bukan kau yang kunikahi! Kau juga harus ingat, kalau bukan karena keperluan bisnis aku juga tidak akan menikahimu!"

Kata-kata beruntun Kaito membuat luka di dada Meiko seolah kembali disobek. Pria yang berstatus suaminya ini benar-benar! Bahkan hubungan mereka bukan suami istri! Kenapa sekarang setelah sekian tahun dia baru peduli?!

"Sekarang kau pilih! Tinggalkan aktormu itu atau angkat kaki dari sini!"

Bagaikan sambaran petir, Meiko hanya bisa memandang tak percaya pada Kaito.

"Kau pikirkan baik-baik." Dengan itu Kaito pergi, dan hanya menyisakan suara pintu yang ditutup keras.

 **Our Affair**

Meiko tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ini pertengkaran paling pelik. Secara tidak langsung Kaito menalaknya, menceraikannya.

Ternyata hari seperti ini akan terjadi juga.

Meiko tersenyum memandang foto pernikahannya dengan Kaito yang terpajang di dinding. Lihatlah, hanya Meiko yang tersenyum di foto itu.

Mungkin memang waktunya Meiko mengalah, tiga tahun lebih dan tak ada sedikitpun Kaito mencintainya.

Tidak apa-apa, ia akan pergi seperti mau Kaito selama ini.

Suara bel membuat Gakupo mau tak mau bangun dari tempat duduknya, menutup buku yang baru separuh ia baca.

Gakupo terkejut mendapati Meiko ada di depan pintu rumahnya. Terutama dengan pipi bengkak, bibir berdarah dan jejak air mata.

"Kau tak apa?" Gakupo tampak khawatir. "Apa yang terjadi?!"

Meiko hanya memberikan senyum tipisnya. "Tak apa, boleh aku masuk?"

Gakupo mengambil kotak obat dan mulai membersihkan dan memberikan plester luka untuk bibir Meiko, juga plester untuk pipi Meiko yang sedikit bengkak.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sekali lagi Gakupo bertanya, dan melirik koper besar yang Meiko bawa. "Kau pergi dari rumah?"

Meiko mengangguk. "Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya, seperti maunya." Jawab Meiko dengan suara parau. "Aku juga akan berhenti menjadi nanagermu. Aku berniat untuk pulang."

"Kau bercerai sekarang?"

Meiko mengangguk. "Ya, hanya tinggal menunggu dia melayangkan surat-surat saja."

"Tinggallah di sini."

Meiko terkejut, "Tidak Gakkun, aku tidak boleh di sini. Kau tahu kan, paparazi akan memergoki. Akan buruk untuk karirmu."

Gakupo menghela nafas, "Kau tahu hubungan kita kan? Kuharap hubungan kita juga ada kemajuan dengan perceraianmu sekarang."

Meiko merenung. Hubungannya dengan Gakupo memang membingungkan. Dirinya adalah wanita yang sudah menikah dan tidur dengan seorang pria lajang. Hal itu juga tak terjadi sekali. Berkali-kali hingga tak terhitung rasanya.

Bukan hanya itu, Gakupo lah yang selalu ada di sisinya, Gakupo yang menggantikan sosok Kaito yang seharusnya terus mendapinginya.

"Meiko, aku mencintaimu.."

Meiko sekali lagi terbelalak mendengar pengakuan Gakupo.

"Bagiku kau bukan wanita yang hanya sekedar teman sex-ku. Meski entah, kurasa kau menganggapku begitu " Gakupo tersenyum. "Seharusnya aku tak boleh mengucapkan ini, tapi sejujurnya aku senang kau akhirnya bisa berpisah dengan suamimu. Artinya ada harapan untukku kan?"

Meiko hanya dapat terpana. Ini pertama kalinya ada seorang pria yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Meiko. Gakupo menginginkan hubungan perselingkuhan ini menjadi serius.

Tapi bagaimana? Dapatkah Meiko melakukannya? Sedangkan sejak dulu hatinya hanya menggaungkan nama Shion Kaito. Bisakah kali ini hatinya berpaling? Meiko juga ingin bahagia, ingin dicintai. Tak terus hanya bisa mencinta lekaki yang bahkan tak bisa menerimanya meski status mereka suami istri. Jadi, apakah Gakupo adalah orang yang tepat untuknya?

 **Tbc**

 **Mind to RnR?**

Yayyyy akhirnya bisa lanjut chap satu nya... Semoga suka ya? Meski ini NTR banget haha... Sankyuu... seeu~ ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Kaito masih menyibukkan diri di kantor, memilih untuk tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

Sudah tiga hari ia menginap di kantor, tak berniat untuk pulang atau menghubungi Meiko.

Suara ponselnya yang nyaring langsung menghapus konsentrasinya pada layar komputer. Dengan semangat mengambil ponselnya.

'Miku calling'

Ada rasa kecewa, bukan Meiko yang menghubunginya.

"Aku rindu." Suara manja itu menjalar ke gendang telinga. Biasanya Kaito akan senang hati menjawab. Tapi kali ini ia tak berselera.

"Aku sibuk." Jawab Kaito singkat.

"Kau tak merindukanku?"

Kaito terdiam, mungkin tidak buruk. Bermalam dengan Miku mungkin akan membuat dirinya lebih baik.

"Siapkan air hangat untukku."

Pagi menjelang, kali ini Kaito bangun dengan perasaan tak tentu. Empat hari, dan komunikasinya dengan Meiko tak lancar.

Bagaimana kalau Meiko benar-benar pergi?

Perusahaannya akan kesulitan kalau keluarga Sakine memutuskan hubungan bisnisnya.

Tapi Kaito juga muak, menikah dengan Meiko membuatnya terikat. Begitu menyesakkan.

Tapi kenapa ia harus marah ketika menyadari kalau Meiko jarang sekali berada di rumah. Dulu, setiap ia pulang Meiko selalu ada di rumah menyambutnya. Tapi Meiko selalu pulang pagi hari, membuat sisi ranjangnya dingin dan kosong.

Kaito jatuh cinta pada tuan putri menyedihkan itu? Tidak mungkin!

Tapi sudah empat hari, lima dengan pagi ini. Mungkin sebaiknya Kaito memilih pulang untuk menjernihkan semuanya. Bagaimana pun perusahaan dan karyawannya dipertaruhkan.

Jadi pagi hari yang seharusnya Kaito menenggelamkan dirinya lagi dalam tugas memilih untuk sedikit nakal. Ia membawa semua dokumen dan laptop kerjanya ke rumah. Ia akan pulang, makan pagi dengan damai dan dilanjutkan dengan pembicaraan mengenai dirinya yang keterlaluan tempo hari.

Mobil Kaito melaju pelan, sesekali ia melirik pada pinggiran toko yang dilaluinya. Kaito berhenti di sebuah toko perhiasan.

Saat masuk para pelayan menyambutnya hangat, tentu saja bahkan dengan penampilannya semua orang tahu bahwa Kaito seorang konsumen yang tak dapat dilepaskan. Tipikal lelaki yang siap membeli perhiasan cantik dengan harga tinggi.

"Aku mencari kalung, dengan permata batu rubi untuk istriku." kata Kaito to the point.

Pelayan mengangguk, mengambilkan barang yang Kaito maksud. Sebuah kalung emas putih dengan permata rubi berbentuk hati. Kaito cukup puas. Setidaknya dengan ini Kaito dapat sedikit meredam kemarahaan Meiko.

Keluar dari toko perhiasan, Kaito melirik kiri kanannya, tak jauh dari sana Kaito mendapati sebuah toko bunga. Sebuket mawar merah dibeli Kaito, tanda cinta; orang lain sering berkata begitu bila menafsirkan bunga cantik itu.

Kaito memencet nomer sandi apartemennya, pintu terbuka dan ia mengernyit ketika rumahnya gelap. Kaito meraba tembok dan menyalakan sakelar lampu. Rumahnya rapi.

"Apa dia belum pulang?" gumam Kaito sebal. Ia menyimpan barang bawaannya di meja, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Dia bekerja tidak tahu waktu!"

.

.

.

"Kau ingin makan apa hari ini?" tanya Meiko dari dapur, sedangkan yang ditanya Gakupo; tengah menonton televisi.

"Aku suka apa pun buatanmu." Sahut Gakupo.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memasak batu untukmu." Meiko terkekeh, menggoda Gakupo memang selalu menyenangkan. "Aku buatkan sup rumput laut." gumam Meiko, melirik pada sekotak rumput laut di kulkas.

.

.

.

Kaito membuka mata, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Lehernya terasa nyeri, dan badannya seperti remuk sakit semua. Ia tertidur di sofa menunggui istrinya, masih memakai jas lengkap ia menatap pada jam tangannya. Pukul dua belas siang, dan istrinya masih belum pulang. Meiko biasanya akan membangunkannya kalau dia sudah pulang.

"Apa dia masih marah?"

Kaito memilih untuk bangun dan pergi ke kamar mereka. Harum mawar khas Meiko menguar ketika Kaito membuka pintu. Kamarnya gelap. "Mei? Kau sudah pulang?" Kaito berdecak. "Bangunlah, suamimu sudah pulang!" Kaito berseru lagi, menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Kosong. Tempat tidurnya tampak rapi, bahkan dordain masih tertutup. Kaito melangkah lagi menuju kamar mandi. Kosong. "Meiko?"

Alarm kepanikan Kaito menyala. "Apa dia pergi?" Kaito berlari mengitari semua sudut rumahnya, berharap Meiko tertidur karena kelelahan atau mabuk. Gadis itu terkadang terkapar begitu saja selepas mabuk. Tapi tidak ada. Meiko tidak ada di mana pun.

Kaito merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponsel dan segera menghubungi ponsel Meiko. Ada suara sambungan telepon, ponselnya aktif.

Suara dering ponsel milik Meiko menghentak Kaito, berlari mencari asal suara. Kaito menelan ludahnya ketika menyadari asal suara yang berasal dari almari pakaian Meiko. Kaito membukanya, dan yang ia temukan hanya ponsel Meiko. Tidak ada selembar pun sisa pakaian Meiko di sana. Istrinya benar-benar pergi.

Ada sebuah amplop cokelat cukup besar di bawah ponsel istrinya. Sedikit takut Kaito meraihnya dan membuka isinya, mengambil sepucuk surat di dalamnya, dan suara dentingan mengalihkan perhatian Kaito. Benda itu terpantul di lantai lalu menggelinding dan jatuh berhenti di dekat sepatunya. Itu cincin kawin milik Meiko. Kaito membungkuk meraihnya. Benda itu berkilat terkena sinar lampu, memantulkan kemilau safir yang bertahta di sana, cincin turun temurun keluarganya.

Tangan Kaito bergetar ketika ia membuka isi surat yang sempat terabaikan. Itu surat cerai atas nama dirinya, dan di sana sudah ada persetujuan dan tanda tangan istrinya.

"Tidak..." Kaito terus memelototi kertas itu. "Tidak mungkin..." Kertas itu kusut, tangan besar Kaito meremasnya keras. "Meiko... tidak akan..."

Meiko tidak mungkin memilih meninggalkannya...

"Dia mulai bercanda denganku? Ha... ha... ha...ha" Kaito tertawa sumbang, entah kenapa jantungnya nyeri.

"MEIKO TERLALU MENCINTAIKU!"

Dalam sekejap kertas itu sudah menjadi serpihan tak berharga.

Kaito memerosotkan tubuhnya, punggungnya ia sandarkan pada lemari. Ia memandangi kertas-kertas yang berhamburan, juga ponsel Meiko yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

 _ **"Kaito-kun!"**_

Meiko menyukainya sejak lama. Gadis itu adalah penguntitnya, terus berkeliaran di sekitarnya hampir seumur hidupnya.

 _ **"Kau memberikanku cokelat di hari valentine?" Kaito berdecak, memandangi kotak cokelat yang baru disodorkan Meiko.**_

 _ **"Ya!" Gadis itu terus tertawa di sekitarnya, membuat matanya sakit. Gadis itu selalu tersenyum seperti itu bagaimana dan sebanyak apa pun ia menyakitinya.**_

 _ **"Tapi aku menyukai Miku, dia idola sekolah kita bahkan sampai Universitas!"**_

 _ **"Aku tahu." Gadis itu selalu tahu, tapi tak juga menyerah.**_

 _ **"Kalau begitu, enyahlah!" Tapi dia tidak pernah pergi.**_

 _ **"Aku berpacaran dengan Miku." Aku memberitahunya, dan dia tampak tak peduli. Dia menjaga jarak, tapi tetap berada di sekitarku terus menerus.**_

 _ **"Perusahaan Ayah akan bangkrut."**_

 _ **Ketika bisnis keluargaku terpuruk, dan semua orang pergi meninggalkanku. Dia datang kepadaku dan Ayah.**_

 _ **"Kekasihmu meninggalkanmu?" Dia bertanya dengan wajah datar, mungkin sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia mengejek diriku ya kan? Dia senang aku terpuruk sekarang ya kan?**_

 _ **"Kau mau apa Sakine?"**_

 _ **"Menikah denganku, dan aku akan membujuk ayah untuk berinvestasi di perusahaanmu. Bukan hal sulit untuk kami menanam modal pada perusahaan Ayahmu."**_

 _ **Gadis itu sangat licik dan egois. Dia membeliku, harga diriku hancur.**_

 _ **Dalam waktu satu setengah tahun, perusahaan kami kembali bangkit dan stabil. Ini semua berkat kepercayaan Ayah mertua dan uangnya. Lalu semua yang pergi mulai datang kembali, termasuk Miku. Aku menyambut mereka, terlebih mantan kekasih yang masih kucintai.**_

 _ **Meiko menjadi istri yang baik sebenarnya, ia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seorang diri. Menjadi sosok istri idaman. Tapi bagiku, dia tetap wanita yang licik. Menumbuhkan kebencian di dalam dadaku.**_

 _ **"Kau masih berhubungan dengan Miku meski kita sudah menikah?"**_

 _ **Bahkan meski Meiko mengetahui semuanya, ia tetap bertahan. Meski kami tinggal di satu atap yang sama, meski kami tidur bersisian di tempat tidur yang sama, meski aku berkali-kali melihat tubuh Meiko dengan hanya selembar handuk, meski kami selalu makan di meja yang sama, meski kami duduk bersisian ketika hari libur tiba...**_

 _ **Tapi hubungan kami tidak pernah berkembang. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh dirinya. Menciumnya pun itu dulu, ketika kami menikah.**_

 _ **Setelah mengetahui hubunganku dan Miku, Meiko mulai berubah. Ia jarang berada di rumah.**_

 _ **"Aku bekerja, sebagai manager." ia mwmberitahuku ketika makan malam.**_

 _ **"Di perusahaan sake orang tuamu?" aku bertanya sekedarnya, tidak bermaksud untuk perduli.**_

 _ **"Manager artis." jawabnya singkat.**_

 _ **Membuat aku tertawa, membayangkan nona Sakine menjadi manager artis seperti pembantu.**_

 _ **"Oke." jawabku, tak ingin tahu lebih banyak.**_

 _ **Pekerjaan Meiko memudahkanku untuk tetap menajalin hubungan dengan Miku. Terlebih terkadang gadis itu tidak pernah pulang, dia bilang butuh pergi ke luar kota karena promosi artisnya. Semua kunikmati, tanpa omelan dan kecemburuan Meiko, aku merasa kembali menjadi lelaki lajang.**_

 _ **Semua tampak sempurna, hingga aku jatuh sakit. Dengan semua aktivitas kerja yang padat, aku ambruk. Pagi itu aku tidak dapat bangun dari tempat tidur, aku demam. Tapi tampaknya Meiko masih belum pulang. Kugapai ponselku di atas nakas, dan menghubunginya.**_

 _ **"Mei..." Kupanggil Meiko di seberang sana, dapat kudengar sendiri suaraku yang serak.**_

 _ **"Ah, selamat pagi Pak Produser?" yang menjawab ponselku bukan Meiko, tapi suara lelaki yang terdengar berat dan serak khas bangun tidur.**_

 _ **"Ini, ponsel Meiko bukan?" aku memastikan. Cukup lama keheningan tercipta.**_

 _ **"A-ah, maaf kukira ponselku. Kupanggilkan Meiko ya? Aku rasa dia sedang ke toilet, ponselnya bersisian di dekat ponselku, maaf..."**_

 _ **Aku terdiam lama, apa dia artis yang dimanajeri Meiko? Laki-laki? Atau hanya staf biasa?**_

 _ **"Ah, itu dia, tunggu sebentar. Maaf, aku tidak sengaja mengangkat ponselmu."**_

 _ **"Tidak apa-apa." kudengar suara Meiko. "Saya permisi sebentar. Halo?"**_

 _ **"Kau masih belum pulang?!" Aku sedikit meninggikan suaraku, menyebalkan. Aku harus menunggu lama.**_

 _ **"Kau sakit Kaito?"**_

 _ **Aku hanya dapat bergumam. "Ya, bisa kau pulang? Suamimu sedang sakit." Aku ingin kau pulang dan mengurusku!**_

 _ **"Aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Panggilah Miku ke sana, dia juga kekasihmu kan?"**_

 _ **Aku diam membeku, merasa tak percaya atas penolakan gadis itu.**_

 _ **Hei, kau bisa lakukan apa pun kalau suamimu ini sakit kan? Kau selalu senang karena bisa mengurusku dan menyentuhku. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia tidak berminat?**_

 _ **"Kau serius?" Aku berusaha memastikan.**_

 _ **"Ya, semoga cepat sembuh. Aku akan menelpon dokter Lili untuk datang kesana. Bye Kaito."**_

 _ **Aku terdiam, Meiko lebih dulu menutup teleponnya. Ini belum pernah terjadi. Biasanya dia akan merengek, berusaha agar kami berbicara panjang lebar.**_

 _ **Seperti kata Meiko, Dokter Lili datang dan memeriksaku. Dia hanya mengatakan kalau aku kecakpean dan butuh banyak istirahat, efek dari workaholic-ku.**_

 _ **Miku juga datang, ia membawakan bubur dan sup jamur yang ia beli. Tapi hingga sore pun istriku masih belum pulang.**_

 _ **Malam harinya Miku pulang, ia masih harus bekerja besok. Demamku sudah turun, meski tubuhku masih lemas.**_

 _ **Pukul sepuluh malam Meiko baru pulang, gadis itu datang dalam keadaan sangat lelah. Wajahnya pucat dan pakaiannya berantakan.**_

 _ **"Belum tidur?" tanyanya memandangku kaget.**_

 _ **Aku kesal, Meiko tampak tak peduli.**_

 _ **"Sudah makan?" tanyanya lagi, sambil duduk di meja rias dan tengah menghapus riasannya.**_

 _ **"Ya, tadi Miku membuatkanku bubur." Aku berharap Meiko marah, atau setidaknya ia cemburu. Tapi gadis itu menanggapi dengan datar.**_

 _ **"Oh, begitu? Baguslah." katanya pelan, ia mengganti bajunya di depanku. Mengganti setelan jas dan bajunya dengan gaun tidur tipis. "Aku akan tidur di kamar tamu, aku harus bekerja besok. Jadi aku tidak boleh sakit."**_

 _ **Meiko melenggang pergi. Bahkan dia tidak menyentuh keningku untuk memastikan aku baik-baik saja.**_

 _ **Berbulan-bulan berlalu dan Meiko semakin menjauh. Gadis itu tak lagi memancarkan perasaan cinta kala iris kami bersirobok. Tak ada lagi Meiko yang peduli padaku. Gadis itu selalu pulang pagi, pergi tidur dan akan berangkat lagi siang harinya. Siklusnya selalu seperti itu seolah tak ada hari libur untuknya.**_

 _ **"Kau tidak pernah lagi memasak."**_

 _ **Aku mengatakan keberatanku padanya, hari itu hari Minggu dan Meiko tengah bersiap untuk pergi bekerja, Lagi!**_

 _ **"Baiklah, aku akan memasak sarapan dan makan malam." Jawabnya sambil memasukkan berbagai barang ke dalam tasnya. "Mulai besok saja, oke? Aku buru-buru."**_

 _ **Begitu saja, ia akan langsung pergi.**_

 _ **Begitu lama tempat tidurku tidak lagi hangat, Meiko benar-benar seperti tidak pernah ada di rumah.**_ _ **;**_

 _ **Kemarahanku memuncak di pagi itu. Mengatakan bahwa aku memintanya angkat kaki. Itu bukan mauku, aku hanya ingin mengancamnya agar ia berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Dia sudah terlalu sering membiarkanku! Seolah aku tidak ada. Seolah Meiko sudah membuangku!**_

 _Dia mengejarku! Menginginkanku! Bahkan memenjarakan aku dan mengikatku dalam pernikahan! Sekarang dia bosan dan mau membuangku?! Tidak! Tidak mungkin!_

Tanganku masih bergetar, cincin kawin Meiko kugenggam erat, cicin milik mendiang Ibuku.

"Ini memang mauku, aku ingin dia menceraikanku. Tapi kenapa, rasanya sesakit ini?"

Setelah lebih tenang, aku menghubungi mertuaku. Ayah mertuaku bilang Meiko tidak pulang. Berarti dia masih di Tokyo.

Kuhubungi tiap nama yang ada di ponselnya, tapi mereka selalu bilang kalau mereka sudah lama tidak berkomunikasi dengan Meiko. Lalu hanya tertinggal satu nama, itu berarti dia adalah artis itu.

"Halo."

Kudengar suara lelaki berat itu lagi.

"Ini siapa?"

"Apa Meiko Shion ada di situ? Aku suaminya."

TBC

Akhirnya... Up juga haha... Maaf ya Ritsu up yang ini dulu... kangen sama Meiko... hehe... Terima kasih pada pembaca fanfiction-ku yang satu ini... salan peluk Ritsu~❤️ SeeU in Next Chap 😘😘


End file.
